When a driver of a vehicle approaches a slower-driving vehicle in front the own vehicle he/she may want to overtake the slower-driving vehicle.
Document US 2003/0163239 discloses a method and a device for assisting overtaking The method involves taking into account vehicles in the overtaking lane and regulating the own vehicle to an increased overtaking speed if the traffic situation detected by sensors or a driver intervention causes a desire to overtake. Distances to vehicles in the overtaking lane are measured and the overtaking speed computed depending on the distances of the vehicle to be overtaken and at least the immediately preceding vehicle in the overtaking lane.
Document US 2003/0163239 thus discloses a method wherein vehicles travelling in front of the own vehicle are taken into account. This includes both the vehicle to overtake, as well as any vehicle travelling in an overtaking lane beside the vehicle to overtake.